Fear of the Storms
by Amako-chan
Summary: [ RYUxSHU ] Ryuichi knows how afraid Shuichi is of storms...So when he comes over, things just keep on heading his way that he doesn't expect...
1. Prologue

**Fear of The Storms**

**By: Amako**

**Prologue**

He whimpered, hugging his knees to his chest and bowing his head. Since the break-up, a lot of storms seeed to be coming in. Since the break-up, he'd had to face them alone. He remembered how it used to be, when they were still together. On stormy nights, his lover would hold him close so he could sleep better because his lover _knew_ how afraid he was of storms. But now ... Things were different ... They weren't _lovers_ anymore.

The thunder roared loudly and lightning brightly. He whimpered again. He _really_ hated storms. That's when he heard it.

I stood on the front porch. Water clung to my eyelashes from all the rain. I was _soaked_. I didn't want my best friend to be all alone on a stormy night ... I _knew_ how much he hated storms ... They scared him. I was soaking wet from walking to his house. I knocked on his front door again.

There it was again, the sound of someone knocking on his front door? Who could it be at this hour? He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put on his slippers. He pulled his blanket on over his shoulders and headed downstairs. He got to his front door and pulled it open after un-locking it. He removed the blanket from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Then he glomped me.

"RYU'S HERE!" He announced happily.

"Hi na no da! I came to see you, I know how much you hate storms ..."

He got off me and stood, extending a hand to help me up. Once we were both on our feet again, he hugged me. He didn't say anything to me, he just _hugged_ _me_. I didn't know if I should respond to it, or not. I hugged him back lightly.

"Come on it Ryu ... We need to get you out of those wet cloths and into something warm and dry ..."

"Didn't I leave behind all those cloths from when we went shopping together that one time?"

"Oh _yeah_! You _did_ too ... I'd almost forgotten all about that ..."

He let me into the house.

**(A.N: Im sorry it's such a short beginning lol! )**


	2. Chap 1 : Singing For You

Chapter # 1: Singing For You

I was wearing a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt. I lie down on the couch, Shuichi was in his room, probably asleep. I lie there on a pillow, a blanket over my form as I flipped through t.v channels, boredly.

"News, news, news, karate, news, news, news, music videos ..." I stopped and watched to see which they were going to play.

"Welcome back! Our next video is by Shindo, Shuichi!" The audience went crazy.

"That's right, the one and only! Are you ready for this?" Again, the audience went _insane_.

"Alright, here it is! Here's _In The Moonlight _by Shindo, Shuichi!" The man and the audience faded out of sight and hearing and Shuichi appeared on screen. I lie in silence, watching. There he was. Short, pink hair nice and tidy. Bright, Violet eyes shining. He truely _was _beautiful.

_"ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu_

_kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de"_

_"(When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you,_

_as though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words.)"_

I sighed. Why did he have to be so adorable?

_"Fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita_

_awai hikari wa ima demo"_

_"( Even now, (I can remember) the pale light_

_that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at that night's _

_sky)."_

He sat in his room. He could hear the t.v downstairs. He wanted to go down there and give Ryuichi a _live performance _of the song. He could even dance around. But, he was that brave. He was too scared to go down and just start singing in front of Ryuichi. Ryu made him ... Nervous. In a good way. Like, butterflies were in his stomache and his breathe caught in his throat and he suddenly couldn't speak. _That_ kind of feeling.

I watched the t.v in awe. He was swaying. It made me want to dance with him. Slow dance, our two forms close together and our lips pressed together in a kiss ...

_"nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya_

_tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku_

_ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru_

_futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru"_

_"( What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you --_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like _

_the sound of footsteps._

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone._

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day? )"_

I looked over to the doorway. He was half hidden by the frame. He looked ... Shy, almost, about coming out of hiding.

"Shu?" I questioned, turning off the t.v. He didn't respond, he just stood there. I looked to his hands. The Kumagoro I had given him was clutched to his stomache. I smiled,

"What's wrong Shu?" I questioned making eye contact with him.

Thunder roared outside and Shu whimpered in all of his fear, as the lights flickered above him.

"Shu-chan?"

He looked to me.

"Come and lie with me?"

He turned pink and headed over slowly. Once he reached the couch, he sat on the edge. I lie there, staring at him. Finally he turned his head and looked at me.

"Why are you staring at me Ryu?" He questioned me quietly.

"Hmm ... Can't help it."

"Why is that?"

"Because Shu-chan ..." I pulled him to lie down beside me,

"You're too cute."


	3. Chap 2: Dreams

Chapter # 2: Dreams

_"Wh-What did you say?" He questioned me gently. Thunder roared again, louder then ever before and the lights flicked off. Shuichi let out a whimper. He seemed to be resisting the urge to scream. I held him a bit closer to me, nuzzling at his hair gently. He was shaking. Shivering._

_"tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru ( From far away, let your eyes shine; those who have awakened are still waiting. )" I whispered in his ear softly. I felt him loosen up slightly. I wrapped my arm around him slightly tighter, nuzzling again at his hair ... Then at the back of his neck slightly._

_"yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni ( Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere. )" I whispered. 'Sleepless Beauty' was probably the perfect thing to sing to him. Something he was familiar with, something soft._

_I nuzzled the back of his neck, breathing down it slightly,_

_"Feel any better ...?"_

_"Mmm ... Mmm-Hmm ... Kinda uncomfortable on this couch though ..."_

_"Is that a good-bye ... Or an invitation ...?"_

_"Which would you prefer it to be ...?"_

_"I think you know ..."_

A whimper woke me up.

"Mmm," I opened my eyes to find myself in the darkness of Shuichi's living room. Shuichi craddled in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I questioned lightly.

"The storm knocked out the power ..." Shuichi said shaking slightly. I held him closer.

"Maybe we should go upstairs Shu? ... I mean, it gets colder down here ... Right?"

"Yeah ... But the guest room is always so cold, and my rooms warmer ... But ..."

"I'll sleep in the guest room, I don't mind it ..."

"But, I don't want you to be cold ..."

"So, what should we do?"

"You can sleep in my room ... If you want to that is ... I mean! You don't have to, or anything! I just ...!"

"Shu ... It's fine ..."

Even in the darkness I could read his expression. He was crimson, both because he had invited me to sleep in his room and also ... Because it was what he wanted.


	4. Chap 3: Lying Here

We lie there. No words being spoken. Just an eerie silence as the two of us lie there, side by side. What can you say in a situation such as that one? You don't know what to say to one another … What if you say the wrong thing?

"Ryu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you comfortable?"

I had no way of responding to that question. There was no possible way of having an answer that gave him the impression that I was falling madly in love with him. That I wanted to hold him closely and never let him go ever again. There was no way of escaping this without letting him catch onto something _first_.

"Ryu-chan?"

"I …" I couldn't make any real replies. As much as I wanted to. His form was so close to me. I could reach out and pull him closer and be holding him. I wouldn't _have_ to let go. Not if he wanted me to hold onto him. I bit into my bottom lip, telling myself in my mind to get a grip on myself. There was no way …

"Ryu-chan … The storms scaring me …"

"It is?" I looked to him. He was clutching onto his pillow with one of his hands and chewing into his bottom lip, his eyes closing tightly when ever the thunder dared to roar louder then the time before. He was so cute. I didn't think I'd be able to resist myself from holding him much longer. I really wanted to comfort him. He whimpered as thunder roared loudly, sounding as though we were outside _in_ the storm. That was it right there. I couldn't resist any longer. I reached out and pulled him into me, holding him as closely as I could manage.

"Ry-Ryu-chan?" He announced in shock.

"I'll protect you Shu-chan …" I whispered softly. That would have to be my explanation for my actions towards him. He nuzzled at my chest slightly, burying himself in me. I bit into my lip harder now. He was tempting me to kiss him now. He was just so cute and small … So _vulnerable_.

'_No Ryuichi, you little pervert, keep your mind away from there!'_ I screamed at myself inwardly for thinking such thoughts. Thank God Shuichi couldn't read my mind, or hear me saying these things … Boy, if he could … I would be in for it _big time_. He'd probably kick me off his bed and make me sleep on his floor. Then again, thinking about it, that didn't seem very _'Shuichi-ish.'_ Not at all like him … He was soft and sweet and kind and adorable … And so vulnerable …

'_No Ryu, get your mind **out of the gutter** … It's **Shuichi** for crying out loud, you **can't** do **that** to **him** ... He'd never trust you again. He'd probably kick you out of his house too, even for ever **thinking** like that …' _My mind was racing. Too many thoughts were passing through my head all at once. I couldn't concentrate. And that's when I realized something. Shuichi was crimson, and he was giggling at the same time.

"What's so funny Shu-chan?"

"Ryu-chan," he laughed.

"You're supposed to keep your personal thoughts, inside your head _only_! Just because your mind is screaming … Doesn't mean _you_ should too!" He laughed even harder.

I felt my cheeks light up with my embaressment.

_He'd heard all of that._


	5. Chap 4: The Kiss, short chapter!

I lie there with him, still wrapped up in my arms. He was still giggling away. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I went to pull myself from his arms slightly, to try and get a moment, for him to stop laughing at me, and for me to get over the embaressment I'd just faced. But, when I moved back that little bit, his grip tightened around me, and he held me closely again. He was refusing to let me go.

"P-Please...Don't g-go Ryu-chan..." He whimpered softly.

I held him closer,

"I'm sorry, Shu-chan...I'll stay here..."

"Pr-Promise?" His voice was soft, and I thought he might be crying. I made the space between our faces smaller, and placed my left hand to his chin, drawing my thumb under his eye, wiping away any

tears that may be there. When I felt the tears on my thumb, I held him tighter. He didn't see it coming. I closed the space between us. When I pulled back, he said nothing, but I could tell he was red in the

face. We both were. I leaned in again, pressing my lips against his once more. I was surprised when I felt him returning it. I intwined my fingers with his. I was glad to be able to show him, that I loved him. I

think he'd been surprised by the kiss...

**( A.N: I'm sorry, it's EXTREMELY short!!! SORRY!!! I'll update soon, I think!!! Sorry it took so long, but school's been coming down on me pretty hard lately...I'm sorry!! )**


	6. Chap 5: Really Ready?

I kept this position with him for a long time it seemed. My left hands fingers, in

twined with those of his right. My right arm, underneath his body, and wrapped around

him, holding him to me. His left arm was up around, and behind my neck, his fingers in

twined in my hair. Our lips pressed together.

Finally, we pulled out of the kiss.

"R-Ryu-chan? Where did that come from?"

"I…I've wanted to do that…For a really long time, Shu-chan."

He stared at me. He was crimson. Even in the dark, I could tell.

"Ryu-chan…"

"Shu-chan…I want to stay here. I don't want to go home tomarrow…Or even the

next day…I want to stay right beside you…"

"You'll have to go home eventually…"

"I know…I just, don't want to…"

"Ryu-chan…I don't want you to either…But, I don't like this position...I don't

know if I'm really ready for someone to come into my life…After all that's gone on

already…"

"Shu-chan…You know I'd never hurt you…"

"I know that Ryu-chan…But, I just don't wish to take the risk…"

He looked me in the eyes, and even in the darkness, he could tell.

"Ryu-chan? …Gomen nasai!!! I didn't mean to make you upset!! Please don't

cry!!! I'm not worth your tears…"

_**( A.N: Sorry…It's short again!! Gomen )**_


	7. Chap 6: Ready

"Shuichi…" Ryuichi wrapped his arms around him,

"You know, I would wait forever for you…It just makes me sad, that you don't seem to trust me that much, when it comes down to 'us' …"

"Ryuichi...Gomen nasai!" He announced, throwing his arms around him in return.

"Gomen nasai! I don't know what's coming over me! Maybe it's the weather!! Who am I kidding myself? I want to be with you…!"

Ryuichi leaned out, wiping away Shuichi's tears.

"Well, this is no good, Shuichi…Now, I've got _you _crying too…"

"Iie, it's okay, Ryuichi…I love you!"

Ryuichi froze for a moment. Once again he felt happiness within himself. He in twined his fingers with Shuichi's fingers.

"I love you too, Shuichi…I always have…"

' _Is this how things are meant to turn out? Shuichi and I falling madly in love with each other? Are we really always going to be together? What does our future hold? What will our lives end up like now that we've said those three words to one another? I never want to lose him…Just how much does he love me? ' _

_**( A.N: Short Chappie…Gomen!! But, I had to make it up to Ryuichi…Lol! )**_


End file.
